


Rock Star

by Starofwinter



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dark Newt, GFY, Gen, noncon kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something very, very wrong with Newt, but Hermann didn't know just how wrong it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Star

Hermann’s struggles were no match for the much stronger scientist pinning him in his desk chair. Newt’s lips dragged down his throat like oily smoke, his tongue flicking out to taste the pounding pulse. Glowing blue eyes met Hermann’s as he smirked. “Oh, you really shouldn’t have drifted with me, Herms. I know all your dirty little secrets.”   
Fingers brushed through carefully combed brunette locks. “Newton, please stop this. Let me help you. That’s what you’re thinking, huh? I can hear you, back here.” Those fingers tightened at the nape of his neck, pulling his head back to bare his throat. “You’re too late, Hermie. They had me before you ever had a chance. I’m theirs. I’m their goddamn leader. I’m a fucking rock star.”  
“Newton-”  
“Shh, baby. Shh. I’m gonna help you. I’m gonna let you see what’s going to happen, and you’re going to make a choice. You can rule this little ball of rock with me, or you can burn like every last one of these sad sons of bitches.”   
Distantly, Hermann can hear the PONS device powering up, just before it warps him through the twisted black and blue landscape of Newt’s disintegrating mind. Somewhere, far back, he thinks it would have been better to die at the hands of the Kaiju, and Newt just laughs and laughs.


End file.
